


Right thoughts? Right words? Right Action?

by ourfreewill



Series: Song Fics [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, I don't really know what to tag, M/M, Punk Castiel, cas is a bit of a of a dick, dean's pretty tired of his shit, i'll come back to it later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 07:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4616301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourfreewill/pseuds/ourfreewill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College/Uni AU – Dean finds Cas high as a kite cheating with Meg - the aftermath of that basically.</p><p>The story is better than this summary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right thoughts? Right words? Right Action?

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics are from Right Action by Franz Ferdinand.
> 
> Feel free to point out any mistakes.  
> It looked longer on wattpad, so yeah, enjoy. - 
> 
> or don't.
> 
> I blame Liz.

**_Come home practically all is nearly forgiven_ **

Castiel felt awful about what happened. He never wanted to hurt Dean. He was high. That counts for something, doesn’t it? And he felt terrible.

But it would never be enough, if Dean would never forgive him. He can defend himself all he wants, but he should be repenting, and begging for forgiveness.

**_Right thoughts_ **

“Dean please. I never wanted to hurt you please take me back. I’ll never do it again.”

“I’ll think about it.” Castiel looked up hopefully. “You get clean. Never touch drugs again, you hear me?”

“I hear you loud and clear.”

**_Right words_ **

“Come in.” Dear push the door open, and walked in leaving the door open for Castiel. He was lead into a drab room.

It was relatively small, the dark blue walls, making it seem even smaller. There was a bed, with messy pinstriped white and azure-blue sheets. It didn’t look homely. There was a wooden cupboard in the corner, and a TV in another, opposite the bed.

Dean, took a seat on the floor, his back against the bed. He patted a spot next to him on a dirty grey, once white rug. Castiel sat down, glad Dean was bothering to even acknowledge his existence.

They just sat and stared at the TV for a while, neither taking in what Dr. Sexy had to say this time. Castiel began to say something, but cut himself off, and again stared at the TV as Dr. Sexy walked the corridors of the hospital.

A few minutes later, Castiel had finally gained confidence to speak again, when this time Dean cut him off by pressing his lips to Castiel’s. He was shocked, and didn’t know how to react. Dean finally pulled away, looking slightly sheepish, but Castiel pulled him back in, and the embarrassment or any other feelings slipped away. They both pulled away and just stared for a minute, their foreheads pressed together.

“I’m not angry. I forgave you a long time ago.”

**_Right action_ **


End file.
